


Love Letters

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 40s!Bucky, Captain America: The First Avenger, Dirty Talk, Dog Tags, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Letters, Nipple Play, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Bucky Barnes pens love letters, although not always in his own words.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'love letters'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Oh, is there anything than better than Bucky Barnes in all his cheeky and loving glory? 40s Bucky is quite something, indeed! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

Papers with crooked corners and deep set creases. Scrawls in a slow transition from neat to unkempt. Muddy thumb prints. Gunpowder stains. Grassy smears. Letters, lovingly imperfect. All except one. The final letter. Pristine, prim, perfect. Unlike the bedroom around you.

Windows fogged, light burning low, messy sheets you wrap around your bare body. The slightest of clinks and the metal of Bucky’s dog tags is cool against your hot skin. You can feel his smile in the kiss he presses under your ear. Persuasive, as if you need it. Leaning back against his chest, you purr with content. That smile turns into a smirk without your realisation. 

“Read it, doll. Read it out loud for me.”

Bucky’s voice is barely above a whisper. Rough, low and laced with renewed arousal. Shivers down your spine, stirs of desire in your core. As his hands slide beneath the sheet, your breath hitches all too noticeably. Fingers pinch your nipples and you gasp, the sound stiffening his cock against your ass. But, he insists you read.

_ “I can only live, either altogether with you or not at all...” _

Bucky’s words aren’t his at all. Beethoven’s, you recognise them instantly. Any hope to chastise Bucky forgotten as his thumbs sweep along the underside of your breasts. One hand slipping lower and lower. You tip your head back, moan in his ear and relish at how the sound stiffens his cock. He hums, turns your attention back to the letter once more.

_ “Never another one can own my heart, never…” _

Fingertips graze the inside of your thighs. Stroke higher, dip between your legs, and your moan is louder than Bucky’s. Hushed praises at how wet he finds you. Circles and figure eights drawn over your clit shorten your breath. And still, Bucky growls in your ear to keep reading.

“Never told you to stop, babydoll. Keep going, don’t you dare stop, not even as I’m stuffing this pretty pussy with my fingers.”

Your moan borders on desperation. Body burning up under every touch, every word. You can’t deny him what he wants.

_ “Be calm - love me - today - yesterday…” _

Bucky is relentless. Overwhelming you with pleasure in the very best of ways. Sweet kisses on your shoulders. Rough pinches of your nipples. Fingers buried deep in your wet heat. Palm grinding against your clit.

_ “Oh, go on loving me - never doubt the faithfullest heart of your beloved…” _

Bucky growls, the sound deep and rumbling. You can feel it in his chest. Lithe muscle and hot skin slick with sweat. Cock hard and drooling against your ass. His pleasure is giving you yours. And God, you need it from him. Shamelessly fucking yourself off his fingers and reaching a hand back to pull at his dog tags. Bliss that he urges you to give into. Bucky’s name on your lips as white hot pleasure rolls through you. Breathless smiles and a filthy smirk.

_ “Ever thine. Ever mine. Ever ours.” _

“Beethoven said it best.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
